1-7: Round Three
Level Summary Thia moves on to round three after Woolly drops out. Story Start Kate: Congratulations on passing second round. This Tokimeki will be vital for reconstruction work. Thia: Phew, I made it through... That was harder than I thought... Woolly: It's a shame I didn't get to meet Meryl, but I'll try again once I've improved some more. Once I become a full-fledged CocoDoll, I'll pass this audition and become Master of Aries! Thia: Master? Woolly: I'd better go before the next round starts. So long Thia, I'll be cheering for you! Thia: Aw, Woolly... Thank you so much! Woolly: You too! See you! Toni: What's next... ? Meryl: Hey there little lambs! Welcome! Thia: M-M-Meryl...! Meryl: I hope you're prepared - the real audition starts now! Kate, are you ready? Kate: Yes. I will be checking your outfits in the next round. Modest CocoDoll: Miss Kate is going to be judging? Fancy CocoDoll: Oh, I can pass! I'll use that outfit that was praised at my last audition. Unique CocoDoll: Yeah, if Meryl liked it there's no way Kate will turn it down. Confused CocoDoll: I don't know about this... It's my first time trying out, and Kate seems really strict. Meryl: That's right! Kate's check is serious business. But any CocoDoll worth her salt know that things aren't always going to be fun or easy. Try your best not to get burned by her gaze. This is going to be it for any lambs who don't have what it takes. CocoDolls at the venue: *murmur* Thia: (Meryl's laughing, but what she's saying sounds so serious.) Toni: Thia, are you...smiling? Thia: Yeah because I'm excited. I'd never have got to experience all this if I hadn't come here. I'm nervous, but happy to have this opportunity. Toni: (Thia really has the makings of a great CocoDoll. She's get too full of herself if I told her, though.) Kate: Number 22, you're up first. Thia: Right! Kate: Use me as your inspiration and design a unisex outfit. Don't hesitate, and be honest. Thia: (Kate's so calm and dignified... That's it! Elegance!) I've got it! Kate, please check it out. End Kate: Ah, so this is the outfit you've chosen. I'm surprised, I'd usually got for a more cute style. Thia: I just got the idea something elegant would be better... Kate: Any outfit can be changed with the slightest rearrangement of its elements. Part of it feels immature, but the sense behind it isn't bad. All right, you pass. Thia: Ah...! Thank you! Maryl: Oh, you passed Kate's check? Way to go! Thia: M-Miss Meryl! Wow, you're even more wonderful up close... Meryl: Oh, really? Thank you! No need to stand on ceremony. You can just call me Meryl, all right? Thia: Thank you...Meryl. Meryl: Sure, Sure. Now, about that outfit. The combination of the different parts is really important. Even if there's some conflict, with a few adjustments, it can become something really beautiful. If you have a chance, you should try it out sometime. Thia: Thank you. Wow, she's so kind. Why can't you be more like that, Toni? Toni: Don't say that, Thia. Kate: Time to go to the next venue. Keep your focus up to the end. Category:Aries Category:Story Category:Level